All those involved with the care and maintenance of toilet bowls, drain pipes, tubes and the like are well aware of the difficulty encountered in dislodging and comminuting various types of debris that become lodged in and clog such plumbing passageways. Currently available tools and methods are often ineffective and may require a great deal of time and expertise for proper and effective use. Other available tools and methods are inherently unsanitary, particularly between periods of actual use. The plumbing industry requires a simple, easily usable, and effectively sanitizable tool that even an unskilled worker can use to effectively dislodge debris obstructions to a flushable state. A tool that is easily storable near the toilet bowl, ready for further use, is also required.